First consider the expression for: the sum of $3$ and the quantity of $-5$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-1$ plus the product of $5$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-5$ times $x$ $-5 \times x = \color{orange}{-5x}$ What is the sum of $3$ and $-5x$ $-5x$ $ + 3$ What is the product of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (-5x + 3) = \color{orange}{5(-5x+3)}$ What is $-1$ plus $\color{orange}{5(-5x+3)}$ $5(-5x+3)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(-5x+3)-1$.